La princesa perdida
by LadyLover.Principessa.Sirene
Summary: Aki, era una princesa muy reconocida, su padres eran los mejores reyes, tenia 4 hermanos, que eran, Mark, Desta, Sein y Miyako, ellos se querían mucho, pero un dia, un golpe de estado destruyo todo eso… Amor, Aventura y Comedia, tendrá una pareja un poco extraña, AkiXFidio, lo se lo se, extraña ¿no?


**La princesa perdida**

**Ohayo minna, soy Hanon-chan, este es mi 2º fanfic, espero que les guste, Aki, era una princesa muy reconocida, su padres eran los mejores reyes, tenia 4 hermanos, que eran, Mark, Desta, Sein y Miyako, ellos se querían mucho, pero un dia, un golpe de estado destruyo todo eso… Amor, Aventura y Comedia, tendrá una pareja un poco extraña, AkiXFidio, lo se lo se, extraña ¿no? **

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level 5, si fuera por mí, Fubuki-kun estaría casado con Haruna-san, ¡VIVA EL FUBUHARU!**

En los años en que Aki tenia 3 años, hubo una guerra que abarco todo a su paso, en esa guerra murieron muchas personas, lo que no se sabía es que algunas habían escapado, entre ellas los príncipes Mark, Desta, Sein, y las princesas Aki y Miyako. Miyako, la mayor, puso seguros a sus hermanos, mientras la guerra se llevaba a cabo, cuando acabo, hubo un revuelo por las personas, Miyako corrió con sus hermanos hacia un tren que pronto iba a partir, todos subieron, pero Aki, la más pequeña, no alcanzo a llegar, y se tropezó golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente**.-**

_11 años después_

Aki ya era una adolecente, fue adoptada por la familia Kino y, no sabiendo su pasado, vivió como una chica común y corriente, entro en la secundaria Raimon, donde hizo grandes amigos, como Endo, Haruna y todos los del club de soccer, al que ella se instalo para estar con sus amigos. Aki, en los entrenamientos siempre se desmayaba, preocupando mucho a los chicos, un día, en uno de sus tantos desmayos, quedo inconsciente, los chicos la llevaron a la enfermería, ahí, el entrenador los llamo, y les conto la historia de Aki (N/A: Por si acaso, no la de ser princesa, ya que nadie sabía eso, solo la de que fue adoptada):

Chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes un segundo – dijo el entrenador

Claro, que pasa entrenador- dijo Endo

Le contare la historia de Aki, le prometí que no se la diría a nadie, pero por las circunstancias tendré que romper esa promesa: "A Aki, la encontraron sola y abandonada cuando tenía apenas 3 años, ella no recordaba nada de su pasado, a si que, la fecha cuando la encontraron, se la pusieron como fecha de cumpleaños, Aki, desde pequeña ha estado muy sola, hasta que los conoció a ustedes, sus amigos".

Entrenador, ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?-pregunto Kido

Lo sé, porque conozco a Aki desde que tenía 5 años, su madre adoptiva, me relato toda la historia, ya que era muy pequeña no recordaba nada, pero, su madre encontró en el bolsillo de su pijama, un collar que tenía el símbolo de una dinastía que sucumbió hace 11 años por una guerra, suponemos que Aki tiene algo que ver con esa dinastía, así, que hemos estado hallando la forma en que podamos viajar a donde estaba esa dinastía para poder descubrir el pasado de Aki

Los chicos no sabían que decir, estaban sorprendidos, así que le dijeron al entrenador que ayudarían.

_3 días después_

Aki estaba totalmente bien, hasta que se topo con un chico, chocando contra el

G-Gomen – dijo Aki

Ten un poco mas de cuidado – dijo el muchacho

Oye, que te pasa, no me hables asi – dijo Aki

Si claro como si fueras la reina de Roma – dijo yéndose- Addio airhead

Bakka! – grito Aki

Aki volvió a sus clases, el profesor anuncio que habría un estudiante nuevo, transferido desde Italia.

Por favor, entra y preséntate – dijo el profesor

Se, soy Fidio Aldena, Piacere di conoscervi – dijo sonriendo

Muy bien, siéntate al lado de Aki – dijo el profesor

Se – dijo, pero luego reconoció a Aki, era la chica con quien había tropezado, pero no le tomo importancia.

La clase siguió muy callada, estaban en matemáticas, pero de pronto a Aki le vino un ataque, y se desmayo, todos fueron a ver como estaba, Endo y Goenji la llevaron a la enfermería y poco después llegaron los demás del club.

¿Como sigue Aki? – Pregunto Haruna un poco preocupada

Se encuentra bien, aunque ahora no sabemos por qué le ha pasado este repentino ataque, según el entrenador Hibiki y el entrenador Kudo, le dan estos desmayos cuando reconoce a alguien que vio desde pequeña o recuerda algo de quien era – dijo Goenji

Pero… cuando le dio este ataque fue cuando Fidio se sentó al lado de ella –si dijo Endo

Tienes razón, y ¿y si le preguntamos a él? – sugirió Goenji

Buena idea – dijo Kido

Los chicos fueron al salón de clases de Endo, Aki y Goenji, y ahí se encontraron con Fidio, Endo le dijo:

Fidio, ¿podemos hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Endo

Claro – dijo Fidio

¿Tú sabes algo acerca de Aki o de la antigua dinastía de hace 11 años? – pregunto Endo

Fidio quedo en estado de shock, no pensaba que supieran de esa dinastía, asi que contesto con la verdad:

Etto, si, la conozco, pero, se extinguió hace 11 años, asi que no creo que les pueda dar mucha información

No importa, solo cuéntanos lo que sabes – dijo Goenji

Ok, les contare: "Yo tenia 3 años cuando conoci a los rincipes, Miyako, Mark, Sein, Desta y Aki, – sonrojándose por el ultimo nombre – en ese entonces yo era el hijo de una de las familias mas ricas del reino, asi que los reyes comprometieron a Aki conmigo – fue interrumpido por Endo

Entonces en ese momento te enamoraste de ella

C-Claro que no, s-solo, etto, como explicarlo para que me entiendan, solo éramos amigos nada mas – dijo Fidio

Sí, claro como digas – dijo Endo

Ok, prosigo: Aki, era muy feliz con sus padres y hermanos; pero un día, una guerra en el pueblo cambio todo , sus padres murieron y ella y sus hermanos escaparon en un tren, pero dicen que la princesa Aki no alcanzo a subir, cayendo y pegándose fuertemente la cabeza"…solo eso se, no puedo darles más información – finalizo Fidio

Muchas gracias por todo Fidio – dijo Endo

De nada – dijo Fidio

**Fin del 1º Capitulo**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Merezco reviews o botellazos?**

**¿Estará bien crear historias así?**

**¿Me querrán en ?**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
